


Transfer Credits

by sidana



Category: Anita Blake: Vampire Hunter - Laurell K. Hamilton
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 11:15:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16217882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidana/pseuds/sidana
Summary: Cynric has his own plans for getting out of Las Vegas and living is own life





	Transfer Credits

Disclaimer: not my characters, not my universe. I promise to put everyone back when I'm done playing with them.

Originally posted to Pomme de Sang

*****************

Cynric looked in the mirror, blinking to make sure the contact lenses had slid into the right places over his eyes. He always wore the contacts when he was off doing anything related to class, and he was supposed to meet some school friends over at the library in half an hour to study for his Introduction to English Literature final. Bibi wasn't thrilled that he hit the contacts so often; she'd been in Vegas so long at this point that she wanted to make everything about herself flashy just like the slot machines on every corner. Sometimes you just wanted to be able to sit back in the corner at the mall or during class or at Burger Thing and watch the world around you go by without everyone staring back at you.

Fortunately, his mother agreed with him about the contacts. Because she enjoyed walking around the humans unnoticed herself, she wore them too pretty often. She had let him wear the lenses ever since she had felt like he was old enough to take care of them, and even the infamous Bibi wouldn't interfere with a family decision between the most powerful queen in the Pacific Northwest and her son. Not to say that Bibi didn't try to talk him to death about them and get him to leave them behind anyways. She seemed to think that it was some sort of sign that he was ashamed of what he was, that he wished he was human instead.

He didn't. He remembered how it had been when he was a kid, and how just before his thirteenth birthday, everything in the world had just seemed to come alive in a giant rush in the days that led up to him shifting for the first time. He just wished that the clans weren't what they were, that the queens didn't feel the need to run everyone else's lives down to the point where you barely got to pick for yourself what you wanted for breakfast some days.

He wished he had never effectively been dumped in Vegas a month after his fourteenth birthday. There had been too many boys his age in Portland and too many teenage girls in Vegas, and so his own mother had effectively traded him to the clan here in exchange for Bibi's niece. No word on if there was a player to be named later in the swap. If the world of queens was anything like the NHL, they probably got some sort of big bonus in the deal if he married a girl down here or if Sara married one of his old friends. It wasn't that Vegas was an awful place; the clan had been there long enough that they'd manage to get and hold onto some amazing hunting land ahead of the developers, and Victor could actually be a lot of fun when he was managing to dodge the stick that his parents kept trying to shove up his ass. It was just how it had all been handled. He knew his mother loved him, but sometimes he felt like he was worth more to her as some sort of poker chip than as her son.

It was one area where he'd admit that he was jealous of the humans. Of all his human friends from the skate park, the only one who got anything close to the same sort of pressure to get married before you were technically too young to drink at the reception was Josiah, who was LDS. And at least if you were Mormon, it was perfectly acceptable to spend a couple years biking around on the islands in Fiji on a mission trip before they expected you to totally settle down. Or you could decide you were going to excommunicate yourself altogether, move to San Francisco, and become a go-go dancer. Not that he'd want to do that. He'd never been able to dance without looking like a dork, grace of a tiger be damned. But there was something to the idea that the humans could go run off and do something like that without a queen calling him home on her whim.

He ran a comb through his hair, making sure that it wasn't sticking up weird even as he mocked himself for looking good for Amanda Dailey. She was twenty-two, usually sat three desks over from him in Lit class, and worked as a showgirl on the strip to pay for college. Even if he had been human, she was so far out of his league it wasn't funny. She was beautiful and hilarious and had a sharp mind behind Vegas' best lips, and if they hadn't ended up in the same informal study group, he suspected she never would have given him the time of day. He was just some sixteen year old teenager who had ended up taking classes at CSN after spending his early years being home-schooled, and since he wasn't some sort of freak young genius, people tended to assume that him and his family were a bunch of religious fundamentalists because of that.

For all that he would miss getting to stare at Amanda's legs and cleavage, he was hoping that Bibi and Anita could work something out so that he could move to St. Louis after the end of the semester. He looked old enough to pass for eighteen now. Let people assume he was just another college student who wasn't all tangled up in tiger politics all the time. Hell, there were going to be few enough tigers in St. Louis that he could pull stuff he could never get away with if he had Mom or Bibi watching his every move.

Because he wasn't pushing so hard to move to St. Louis because he had simply been called by just any queen. And it wasn't about the sex either, even though he still spent every long shower visualizing every blow by blow and thrust that had happened on that night and hoping it could be even half as good next time. None of that usual tiger pattern of swiping your parents' copy of 'The Joy of Sex' and being expected to fumble your way through the early days together until it was finally good for both of you. That night had been like a master class in orgasms.

It was mostly about what would probably happen the rest of the time while he was there. He had spent a lot of time talking to both Alex and Crispin and even that Haven guy before the blue lion had gone back to St. Louis. Anita Blake was responsible for about four different groups of shifters and vampires in her own right and also had like three different full time jobs along with. She simply didn't have time to play the queens' games like Mom or Bibi did. He could probably be unnoticed by her for weeks, and while the part of him that could feel his queen and wanted to be in her presence would hurt during that time, there was something totally wonderful about the idea that Anita would not seem to spend all her waking minutes trying to find him a nice tiger girl to settle down with or freak out every time he said more than about three polite words to a human woman close to his own age. It was going to be good to be free, he thought, briefly letting himself smile at the idea of going to a green place that a lot of the other queens would be reluctant to follow.

And then he carefully put the smile away again. The call he was feeling from her to the east was definitely real, but he also was doing absolutely nothing to fight it. Instead he found himself constantly reaching out to embrace the thread between the two of him, playing it up for the Vegas clans and hoping soon it was going to drag him to a place that was as different from Vegas as Anita was from Bibi.


End file.
